Milan Voren
Milan Voren je veoma moćan viještac koji je najstariji od začaranih. Posjeduje najjače moći u trojstvu. Takođe ima i dvije sestre : Tinu Voren i Ivanu Voren.A kasnije i trecu sestru Teu. Zivot Kada je otkrio da je začarani isprva nije prihvatao svoje moći. Napokon kasnije ih je prihvatio i postao je najmoćniji viještac u istoriji magije. Bio je najbliži sa svojom mlađom sestrom Tinom. Nakon što je otkrio svoju mlađu sestru Ivanu on ju je podučavao o magiji. Posjedovao je jedan kafić koji se zvao "M3 " Na posljednji dan života gubi pamćenje pošto nije znao kako da kontroliše svoju moć projekcije pa je slučajno rekao "Da mi je da nismo nikad znali za sve ovo!". Tu njegovu "želju" ostvaruje njegova zadnja moć takozvana projekcija. On se od tada ničega ne sjeća. Tada ga "ubija" novi Izvor sveg zla 10 jula Posle njegove navodne smrti 10 Jula 2011 godine ipak se ne raspada moć trojstva pošto je on i dalje živ. Oživjele su ga njegove moći Feniksa, moći koje su jedinstvene i najjače sile u svemiru. Straješine su ga tada našle i izbrisali su mu pamćenje, strahujući zbog njegove ogromne snage. Tako je ostao na nebesima dok ga nije povratio. Nekoliko puta su ga sestre vidjele ali nisu bile sigurne da je to on. Nakon njegove poslednje smrti on ponovo ozivljava, za koje je krivo "Novo Zlo" zahvaljujuci mocima Feniksa, ali njena jacina izaziva autisticnost nakratko. Njegove sestre bacaju caroliju kako bi mu pomogle, ali to se odbija i on ostaje bez ijednog secanja. Medjutim to se sve menja i on ponovo dobija pamcenje nakon borbe sa Shaksom. Vampir Klaudio Vampir Klaudio se prvi put pojavljuje u 31 epizodi:"Stari prijatelji"...Niko ne zna ko je on i odakle dolazi,ali je identicna Milanova kopija...Kasnije se ispostavlja da je Klaudio vampir i da dolazi iz 19 veka...U 31 epizodi Klaudio je isekao prste Gregu i ubio ga,ali posto on ne moze da umre to na Grega nije delovalo smrtno(jer je Greg vec mrtav)... Klaudio je rodjen 1864 godine i ima 147 godina...Iako niko ne zna da je on vampir svi misle da je on zapravo Milan...Medjutim ubrzo se otkriva istina i svi ubrzo otkrivaju Klaudia...Klaudio se posle toga vraca u svoje vreme,i u cetvrtoj sezoni ga zaobljava "Novo Zlo" pomocu Androsa kako bi iz njega izvuklo informacije o Nexusu. Medjutim on uspeva da pobegne i pridruzuje se Milanu Tini i Ivani u borbi.... Kladuio je veliki manipulator i uradio bi sve da dođe do svoga cilja. Ne preza ni od nicega i ni od koga, i ubio bi svakoga ko mu se nađe na putu. Ali Klaudio je takođe pokazao i svoju dobru stranu i dobre osobine koje posjeduje. Klaudio je takodje veoma problematicna i egoisticna osoba i zadaje mnoge probleme i donosi nevolje nasim Zacaranima, kao što smo imali prilike i da vidimo u seriji. :Klaudio: "Ja sam...." :Ivana: "Znam ko si ti!" :Klaudio: "Oh super...Nismo imali prilike da se upoznamo...Ja sam Klaudio." Klaudio preuzima Milanov identitet/Misteriozni dnevnik Klaudio je prvi put imitirao Milana u 36 epizodi("Misteriozni Klaudio").Posle toga je Milana premestio u portal u Nedodjiju i preuzeo njegov identitet(Epizoda 37:"Pokazi mi svoje zube")...To je ujedno i poslednja epizoda sa Klaudiom...Posle toga se Klaudio vraca u cetvrtu sezonu u 5 epizodi... Klaudiov dnevnik,i povezanost sa Milanom Milan i Klaudio su daleki rodjaci...Medjutim, posto je Klaudio iz Voren porodice(koja se pre prezivala PETROVA)Klaudio je bio polu-vestac...S'toga je bacio vradzbinu na svoj dnevnik tako da Vorenovi ne bi mogli da krenu u napad na njega...Jer bi ako ubiju njega ubili i Milana...Medjutim,Klaudio bezi govoreci Ivani da se Milanu nista nece desiti i da se vise nikada nece ni vrati Posle toga veliku ulogu u cetvrtoj sezoni igra dnevnik, koji predstavlja jedini nacin da bi se Zacarani pobedili. Leptirica pokusava da ga ukrade ali bezuspesno, nakon sto Milan, Tina i Ivana odlaze u stan i pronalaze dnevnik. Veza izmedju Zacaranih i dnevnika ide preko Klaudia. Objasnjeno je da je on bio u Klaudiovom vlasnistvu i da njegov zivot zavisi od dnevnika. Posto je on Milanov prosli zivot, za sudbinu dnevnika je privezan i Milanov zivot. Tako Klaudio neposredno preko Milana tvori moc cetvorstva koja je dovoljna za unistenje "Novog Zla" t.j. Leptirice. Nazalost, Leptirica za to saznaje i ubija Klaudia. Tada se i Milanov zivot nasao u velikoj opasnosti. Da bi spasio Trojstvo on prinosi svoju poslednju zrtvu. Aktivira moc cetvorke kroz caroliju i raskida vezu izmedju sebe i Milana.Ipak cetvorstvo se unistava kao i trojstvo kada Leptirica unisti dnevnik... Moci i sposobnosti Prve Cetiri Sezone: *''Telekineza'' - Milan je jedan od najboljih i najacih telekineticara koji su ikada postojali. Ova moc mu dopusta da pomera predmete snagom svoga uma i nicega vise. Prvo je telekinezu aktivirao kroz oci, ali je kasnije naucio da je koristi kroz ruke. Milan je u početku mogao pomerati stvari samo sa umom,da bi od treće epizode njegova moć ojačala zahvaljujući Gregu("Praznina sada i sutra") koji ih je oslobodio...Nakon toga Milan je počeo da uvežbava naprednu telekinezu toliko da je uspeo da dobije i Telematerelizaciju. **''Napredna Telekineza'' - Isprva je nastala kao rezultat Feniksovih moći, ali kasnije Milan sam razvija ovu moć. Omogućava mu da pomjeri predmete pomoću snage svog uma dalje nego što je do sada, ali i takodje mu omogucava jacu konekciju i jace aktiviranje energije kroz svoj um. **''Psihokineza'' - Omogućava mu da pomjera stvari koje ne vidi pomoću snage svog uma. **''Telekineticka Projektivna Levitacija'' - Omogućava mu da uz pomoc telekineze digne predmete u vazduh nekoliko metara. **''Telematerijalizacija'' - Omogucava mu da prenosi predmete na razlicita mesta poidsredstvom telekineze pomoću glasa. Takođe moze je iskoristiti za prenos svog tela. Nakon toga bočica sa napitkom se odjednom transferom prenela iz ormara u Milanove ruke...Kada je ovladao i tom sposobnošću,Milan je čak i sebe počeo prenositi Telematerelizacijom.Isto tako se sa Tinom prebacio u podzemlje Paralelnog sveta,kad su trebali da spasu Ivanu od zle sveštenice Kire. *''Telepatija'' - Omogucava mu da cita tudje misli, pa cak i da ih kontrolise i ima totalnu kontrolu nad ljudskom psihom/umom. Milan je ovu moc koristio jos u prvoj sezoni.Prvi put je vidjena u 6 epizodi "Samarina Pesma Vol 1".Ovu moc nije mnogo praktikovao,ali mu je ona bila od velike koristi u kasnijim epizodama...Milan je ovu moc koristio kako bi otkrio demone,da li ga neko od sestara laze i sl...To je bila jedina moc koju je Milan mogao da iskoristi bas na svima,pa cak i na svojim sestrama... **''Napredna Telepatija'' - Isrpva je nastala kao rezultat Feniksovih moći, ali Milan kasnije razvija ovu moć. Omogućava mu da kontroliše tudja secanja, uspomene, osecanja pa cak i da blokira njihov um, kroz njegovu psihicku vezu kao i da imobilizuje metin um i njegove moci i da ih absorbuje. Ova mocna i retka sposobnost mu takodje omogucava da cita misli hiljadama ljudi oko sebe i da ih kontorlise bez ikakvih poteskoca. **''Hipnopatija'' - Sposobnost koja omogucava korisniku da hipnotise metu i da ima totalnu kontrolu nad njom. Ova moc i ako je ne smatraju mnogi spada u "Naprednu vrste Telepatije", i samo najmocnije telepate mogu da je aktiviraju. *''Astralna Projekcija'' - Omogucava mu da napravi svoju astralnu kopiju. "Original" onda gubi svest. Ova moc mu je porasla do tog nivoa da je ona postala veoma slicna kloniranju. Milan je Astralnu projekciju dobio takođe slučajno...Iako je mesecima vežbao moć astralne projekcije nikada mu nije uspelo..Ipak kad u jednoj epizodi tako jako želeo da ga ima na dva mesta,Milan je uspeo da padne u trans i izazove Astralnu projekciju...Uz pomoć svoje sestre Ivane,odnosno njene moći empatije i njegove Astralne projekcije Milan je uspeo da udje u Izvora i iznutra ga raznese...Milan je u početku teško mogao da kontroliše Astralnu projekciju,ali je kasnije ipak uspeo uz teške poteškoće... **''Zaposijedanje'' - Omogucava mu da zaposedne neko bice i da njega kontrolise i njegove moci. Ovo je veoma jaka sposobnost. Prvi put je viđena u osmoj epizodi u drugoj sezoni "Začarani i Opasnost" **''Projekcija'' - Veoma mocna i neizmerno jaka magicna sposobnost koja omogucava korisniku da kontrolise realnost i svoje misli i osecanja. Ovo je inace Milanova poslednja moć koja je bila razvijena,ali nije mogao da je kontroliše .Milan je greškom izbrisao sećanje sebi i sestrama,a takođe je i sebe doveo u smrt...Brišeći sećanje Milan je zaboravio kako se koriste moći pa ga je novi Izvor ubio...Milanov lik umire u poslednjoj epizodi Druge sezone. Ova moc je prakticno neogranicena, sve zavisi od korisnikove maste i njegovih moci, a Milan je jedan od najmocnijih bica koja su ikada hodala planetom Zemljom. Sezona 5 *''Molekularna Imobilizacija'' - Omogucava mu da zaustavi molekule do trenutka kada se oni potpuno zaustave. *''Molekularna Komburstacija'' - Omogucava mu da ubrza molekule do mere kada dolazi do pucanja molekula i stvaranja eksplozije... *''Molekularna Acelerizacija'' (moguca moc,ali nikada nije prikazana)- Omogucava mu da sagori molekule i izazove topljenje... *''Molekularna Disperzija'' - Omogucava mu da molekule pretvori u prah... *''Molekularna transparentnost'' - Omogucava mu da sopstvene molekule dovede do nevidljivosti... *''Predskazanja ''- Ovu moc Milan je upijo u jednoj borbi sa Androsom,nakon sto je popio magicni lek protiv halucinacija koje su mu dale staresine...Milan je ovu moc koristio kada bi dotakao nekoga...Ova moc mu omogucava da vidi mracnu buducnost neke osobe,ali ne i proslost.Za razliku od Ivane i Teinih vizija,ova moc je za nijansu slabija od njihovih vizija. Milanov privatan zivot Milan je jos kao decak, bio vrlo srecno, mirno,ali i povuceno dete. Zbog rane smrti svoje majke, Milan je morao da zrtvuje detinjstvo da bi pazio na mladju sestru Tinu. U srednjoj skoli je bio predsednik odeljenja, i trenirao je Karate... Nakon sto je doziveo traumu jer je video smrt svoje majke, Milanu je bilo tesko da pokazuje osecanja prema sestrama i da izgovori rec "volim te". Ta trauma kasnije prestaje nakon Ivaninog pojavljivanja... Milan je oduvek patio za majkom i mnogo mu je nedostajala (cak vise nego otac), medjutim svako ko bi rekao da lici ili cak podseca na nju Milan bi menjao temu, ili negirao da je to istina jer se plasio da ne zavrsi i ne umre mlad kao njegova majka. Milanov vesticiji zivot Nakon sto je postao Zacarani,Milan nije bio siguran u svoje moci,ipak kasnije je naucio da ih kontrolise i postao je najmocniji vestac u istoriji magije.Unistio je Androsa,zatim Samaru,Sheksa...A jednog od najmocnijeg demona Izvora unistio je Astralnom projekcijom i razneo ga iznutra...Milan je oduvek bio rastrzan izmedju normalnog i vesticijeg zivota,medjutim Milan je previse bio opsednut demonima sto ga je dovelo do smrti u drugoj sezoni...Ipak staresine vracaju Milana u zivot,ali stvari nisu bas onakve kako se cine jer Milanov povratak nije jedini... Zivot posle smrti Sestre nisu znale da su starešine vratile Milana u život i da im je on pomogao u borbi protiv novog Izvora...Tako je Milan ne sećajući se da je Začarani pratio svaki Tinin i Ivanin pokret... Posao Milan je radio u aukcijskoj kući "Overlord",da bi kasnije zbog veštičijeg života dao otkaz i tražio novi i lakši posao.Tako je posle toga otkupio lokal u tržnom centru i osnovao svoj kafić pod nazivom "M2"...Ipak nakon Ivanine pojave Milan je promenio ime kafića u "M3"...Nakon Milanove smrti Tina preuzima lokal i postaje najstarija sestra,sve dok ne pobede demone i tako vrate Milana...Kada se Milan ipak vratio,Greg i staresine su svim Milanovim poznanicima i prijateljima sa posla izbrisali secanje da je Milan mrtav,tako da je Milan mogao da nastavi da radi u "Overlordu".Milan je radio u "Overlordu" sve do kraja trece sezone,sve dok nije odlucio da da otkaz.Na pocetku serije Milan je dao otkaz u "Overlordu",ali je posle cetiri meseca odlucio ponovo da se vrati,pa je ponovo dobio posao,sve do njegove smrti...Kada se vratio,ponovo se vratio na isti posao,da bi kao sto smo naveli dao otkaz pred kraj trece sezone i trazio novi posao...U cetvrtoj sezoni Milan je odlucio da radi samo u kaficu i da se posveti vesticijem zivotu,sve dok ne odluci da otputuje u Nemacku i napusti stan Vorenovih.Dve godine kasnije,Milan se vraca sa puta,bas kao i Ivana gde ih ocekuje nastavak borbe sa demonima. Ljubav Za razliku od Tine i Tee,Milan(bas kao i Ivana) nije imao narocito buran ljubavni zivot.Suskalo se da je u vezi sa radnicom "M3 kafica" Marijom,ali kasnije se ipak ispostavilo da to nije tacno...Do kraja serije ne zna se da li se Milan ozenio i da li je imao porodicu. Sezone 1/4 U prvoj sezoni vidimo Milana koji se sa svojom sestrom Tinom vraca u svoj rodni grad,nakon smrti svoje bake.Kada njegova sestra oslobodi njihovu natprirodnu sudbinu,Milan u pocetku tesko prihvata svoje moci...Nakon par nedelja,Milan prihvata cinjenicu da je vestac te pomaze svojoj sestri,ali i sebi u kontrolisanju moci koje su u pocetku tesko kontrolisali...Nakon nekoliko meseci,kada je usavrsio moci kao vestac,Milan je postao jedan od najjacih magicnih bica...Takodje je pomogao svojoj novoj sestri Ivani u kontrolisanju njenih moci,nakon cega je Ivana brzo naucila to da prihvati. U drugoj sezoni Milan je od samog pocetka napredovao kao vestac,ali su stvari izmakle kontroli kada je poceo da bude opsednut unistavanjem demona...Zbog toga su mu sestre dodelile nadimak "Milan Super Vestac"...Ipak,zbog njegove velike opsednutosti i moci Projekcije(koja ga gotovo i odnosi u smrt),Milan umire na kraju druge sezone od strane novog Izvora... U trecoj sezoni,Milan se vraca u zivot,uz pomoc staresina...Ali,i uz pomoc Feniksa koji je u njemu...Ipak,njegov povratak nije jedini jel se pojavluje i misteriozni Klaudio koji planira da se osveti Vorenovima,iz nepoznatog razloga...Ono sto sve iznenadjuje je to sto je Milan potpuno identican njemu...Nakon sto ponovo postane stariji u trojstvu,Milan zajedno sa Ivanom i Tinom nastavlja borbu protiv zla,sve dok se ne pojavi "Novo Zlo",odnosno Leptirica...Posto je "Novo Zlo" vratilo neke stare demone,Milan i Ivana ponovo bivaju ubijeni od strane demonskog ubice Sheksa...Nakon cega se sezona zavrsava sa znakom pitanja. U cetvrtoj sezoni,Milan je opet ubijen,ali i vracen...Problem nastaje,kada Milan zbog raznih napada prethodnih godina,ne moze da se seti ko je,sto ga dovodi do autisticnosti da prica o brojevima i drugim ne povezanim stvarima.Tina pokusava da mu vrati secanje,ali to ne uspeva,desava se suprotno tome,Milan pocinje da bezi od svojih sestara.Ali,kada se trojstvo ponovo spoji,Milanu se vraca secanje i on spasava svoje sestre od Sheksa,nakon cega ga unistavaju.Ova sezona se zavrsava kada Milan zavrsi svoju sudbinu kao "Zacarani" i pocne da vodi normalan zivot,ali ipak...Stvari nisu onakve kako se cine na prvi pogled. Sezona 5 Iako je mislio da je zavrsio sudbinu kao "Zacarani",Milan se grdno prevario...Nakon sto se vraca sa puta,Milana ceka sokantno iznenadjenje...Borba sa Leptiricom,Androsom i drugim demonima se nastavlja...I dok se njegova sestra Ivana raduje svemu tome,Milanu bas i nije do radosti,jer zna da su sada kada ponovo imaju moci na meti demona...I da su ponovo u opasnosti...U ovoj sezoni,vidimo jednog potpuno novog Milana...Ozbiljnijeg,odgovornijeg,ali i obazrivijeg... Sezona 6 U sestoj sezoni,Milanov lik se jos nijednom nije pojavio...Medjutim,itekako je znacajan i takodje se spominjao.Nakon 20 godina kasnije,Milan je morao da preuzme brigu o svojim sestricinama i sestricu...Iako,su njegov sestric i sestricine znale da krije nesto i oduvek sumnjali na knjigu koju je imao(Knjiga senki),nikada nisu otkrili sta ona zapravo predstavlja,sve do trenutka Milanove smrti...Mozda bi Milan i ostao ziv,medjutim sumnja se da ga je Andros ubio u bolnici,iako to zapravo nikada nije otkriveno... Rodbinske i druge veze Tina Voren '' Glavni clanak: Milan i Tina'' Tina je Milanova rodjena sestra...Njih dvoje su jos od malih nogu nerazdvojni...Milan je zrtvovao svoje detinjstvo kako bi brinuo o mladjoj sestri.Cak je ponekad delovalo,kao da joj je otac,a ne brat...Zbog cega je Tini ponekad i smetalo...Ipak,Milan je patio i jos uvek pati nakon Tinine smrti,jer na neki nacin krivi sebe sto nije uspeo da je spasi...Ipak,Milanu postaje lakse kada se Tina pojavi u Ivaninom telu i oprosti se s njim. Ivana Voren Milan i Ivana Ivana je Milanova mladja sestra...Iako su se znali jos dok su se druzili iz mladjih dana,bas kao i Tina i Milan je znao da mu je Ivana sestra,iako u pocetku nije zeleo da veruje u to...Ivana je zahvaljujuci Milanu mnogo napredovala kao vestica,ali kao i osoba...Dobila je nesto sto nije imala do sada,a to je porodica...Ivana se postepeno vezala za Milana,toliko da je na neki nacin postala u boljim odnosima nego sto je bila s Tinom...Milan i Ivana su zajedno ostali u svakoj bitki do kraja....Tako su pokazali da nisu samo "Super vestac" i "Super vestica",vec i da su brat i sestra... Tea Mild Milan i Tea Tea postaje Milanova nova mladja sestra od pete sezone...Njihov odnos u pocetku nije bio toliko blisak,jer Milan nije mogao da se navikne na novu sestru,posle Tinine smrti.Ipak,vremenom su se Tea i Milan zblizili,pa je Milan prihvatio novu sestru...Kada je Tea zrtovala svoj zivot da spase jednu veoma posebnu osobu koja Milanu znaci,Milan je bio veoma iznenadjen njenim gestom,ali i povredjen,jer je smatrao da nije pokazivao veliku kolicinu ljubavi koju je pokazivao prema Ivani i Tini... Greg Milan i Greg Milan i Greg su od samog pocetka veliki prijatelji i saveznici...Greg je oduvek pomagao Milanu...Milan je od samog pocetka prihvatio Grega kao ne samo prijatelja,vec i clana porodice.Zbog toga mu je bilo tesko kada je mislio da ga vise nikada nece videti posle velike bitke sa Leptiricom,ali i kada je otkrio da im nece vise pomagati i biti njihov belosvitac...Ipak,bez obzira na sve Milan i Greg su ostali veliki prijatelji i postali su kao braca. Klaudio Petrova Milan i Klaudio Klaudio je Milanov dvojnik,ali i rodjak...On je takodje,Milanov prosli zivot...Milan je Klaudija prvi put upoznao u 37 epizodi(Pokazi mi svoje zube),kada ga je poslao u Nedodjiju,a preuzeo Milanov identitet...Klaudio je mnogo puta imitirao Milana,cak je vise puta uzimao i njegovu odecu,kako bi zbunjivao Ivanu,Grega i Tinu...Iako u pocetku deluje kao da im je neprijatelj,Klaudio pokazuje i dobru stranu te pomaze Milanu i Ivani u kasnijim epizodama,iako se i dalje oseca povredjeno. Povezanosti *Milan i Tina (Brat/Sestra) *Milan i Ivana (Polu-Brat/Polu-sestra po majci) *Milan i Tea (Polu-Sestra po ocu,sestra po tetki) *Milan i Greg (Prijatelji/Saveznici) *Milan i Andros (Neprijatelji) *Milan i Luka (Prijatelji/Saveznici) *Milan i Klaudio (Neprijatelji/Prijatelji/Rodjaci/Saveznici/Dvojnici) Citati *''Da li je on to mene nazvao vesticom...Koliko se secam ja sam vestac...Ja sam musko,a ne zensko...'' *''Da, ali na tvojoj sahrani hocu!'' *''Sta kazes na to, Nancy Drew?'' *''Uhh! Dodje mi da ga udarim da odleti pet metra.'' *''Kad sam se vratio iz proslosti, pogodi koga sam video u njoj? Onu zenu koja je zivela pre nas i njene unuke.'' *''Zdravo brate. Na ovom mestu ima mesta samo za jednog! ('''Sem govori Milanu') *''Hhahaha, ovo je ludo. Ovo je ludo! Bas lepo.. Ja te pozovem da mi das savet a ti se glupiras! I kazes mi cao Milane, smoren sam, radio sam celi dan... Kao i sto se vidi po tebi! Ne mogu da ti govorim nista, onda ti ja kazem za moj san... A ti mi kazes, a da pardon Milane, ja i staresine smo ti poslali taj san da bi te upozorili na buducnost. I sad moram da se pazim od rodjenog brata koji hoce da me ubije i koji radi za Izvora i Androsa... Bas, bas lepo, mora da se salis!'' Category:Glavni likovi Category:Likovi